Slipped Away
by shimokara
Summary: A song Fic...can't give much of a summary...may spoil the story. WinryEd hintage


Slipped Away

**Na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

She sat still on the already made bed. A picture resting tightly in her hands was wet from the tears that streamed down her face. Winry sat still, but her body seemed to shake from the amount of tears she already shed.

**I miss you**

**I miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you**

**Oh, it's so sad**

The picture she had of Ed shook within her grasp. She held it closely to her as even more tears slipped down her cheeks to the wet glass that protected the picture.

**I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it so clearly**

The day was dark with what seemed like a dry humidity. Winry was traveling with her two close friends, Ed and Al. Al was still in that old suit of armor, which had this annoying banging noise with every step.

Winry smiled as the small group laughed and joked on their way to Central, but that smile would soon fade. Three men accompanied by Brian, a new enemy of Ed, had been spotted in the small town of Lior. Ed, Al, and Winry, who happened to be in Lior at the time, were staying with Rose while they rested. When Ed and Al heard the news of Brian's whereabouts, the left immediately in search of him. Winry was forced to stay with Rose.

"They'll be fine." Rose said, trying to cheer the young mechanic up a little, "They're always in some kind of trouble and like always they get away from it without injury."

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same**

**Oh**

"They're here." Rose announced happily.

_Winry peered out of the window, but only saw Al. Something was wrong, Winry knew Al wouldn't leave his older brother like that. The young girl quickly ran outside to meet Al, to find out what had happened to Ed._

"_Where's Ed?" She asked, her voice shaken from the news that hopefully would just be a lie in her mind._

"_Ed…Ed is…uh…"_

"_What happened to Ed, Al?"_

_That's when she noticed. Blood was splattered on his armor. Winry couldn't take her eyes off of it, and when she looked at Al, he looked away._

"_Al…is Ed?"_

_Al didn't speak. He turned around. He couldn't face Winry; he couldn't say what he wanted to say; what he wanted to cry about._

**Na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

_Winry stood still. Her gaze fell upon the ground, and her arms wrapped around her waist to hug herself, to keep herself from crying._

"_Oh…Ed…" Winry said, her voice all of a sudden hoarse._

_Tears streamed down her face as she ran away, back into Rose's house, where Rose greeted her. Even then, Winry ran past her and into a room where she could be alone._

_Rose walked outside. Al looked at her, but said nothing. That's when Rose knew._

"_Al," Was the only thing she could say._

_Words of comfort unable to be spoken as she stared at the younger brother in utter shock._

**I didn't get to kiss you**

**Goodbye on the hand**

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't**

_It was a long walk back to Winry's house. Her grandmother would be surprised that they were back so soon, but that didn't matter. Ed was gone. Nothing was going to bring the state alchemist back. Winry and All were all alone._

**I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

_"Winry? Al? Where's Ed?" Pinako asked._

"_Oh…grandma…Ed…Ed's gone."_

"_What do you mean, gone?"_

_"He's dead grandma. He was killed in Lior."_

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same**

**Oh**

_Al? Is this true?"_

"_Yes Ma'am. It is."_

_Pinako's mouth fell open, and she embraced her granddaughter and Al. She held the close and tight. It was a tragedy._

**I had my wake up**

**Won't you make up?**

**I keep asking why**

**I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened you passed by**

Winry placed a hand over Ed on the picture. She wiped away the salty water from the picture, but still cried. The picture was placed lightly on the night table next to her bed just in front of the lamp so the light shined on Ed perfectly.

**Now you're gone**

**Now you're gone**

**There you go**

**There you go**

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you're gone**

**Now you're gone**

**There you go**

**There you go**

**Somewhere you're not coming back**

Winry laid down and clicked the light off. She took a deep breath before more tears fell onto her pillow. The covers were pulled over her body. Slowly her eyes closed until Winry finally fell asleep.

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same**

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Ed, who had just a few days before had been happy and making jokes with Al and her, had been killed. Ed was buried next to his mother's grave and Winry had visited it everyday since the ceremony.

**Na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

**I miss you**


End file.
